BOYFRIEND
Archivo:7699.jpg ¿Boyfriend? *'Nombre: '''Boyfriend (보이프렌드) **'¿Por que?: '- *'Núm. de miembros:' 6 chicos *'Orígen: Corea del Sur *'''Color oficial: - *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' - *'Agencia: '''Starship Entertainment (''La misma que Sistar & Sistar 19 y K.Will) Carrera 'Pre Debut' thumb|274px|Kwangmin y YoungminUno de los miembros del grupo "Noh Min Woo" aparecio como protagonista masculino en el MV del cantante K.Will , “I Can’t Find the Words”. Posteriormente la agencia del cantante y del grupo femenino Sistar Starship Entertainment, revelo que el protagonista del video era Noh Min Woo, un alumno en entrenamiento para debutar en una nueva boy band de la agencia. Pues bien ya se ha revelado nuevos miembros de ese nuevo grupo masculino, el cual se llamara ‘Boy Friend’, los miembros además de Min Woo serán dos hermanos gemelos idénticos Youngmin y Kwangmin, los cuales participaron en el video "Push Push" de Sistar junto a Kim Dong Hyun, además de todo los gemelos ya han llamado la atención debido a su apariencia de personajes anime. 'Debut' El grupo debuto el jueves, 26 de mayo del 2011 en M!Countdown. Integrantes Archivo:8790.png Los miembros son: '''Jeong Min. Kwang Min. Min Woo. Young Min. Dong Hyun. Hyunn Seong. ☆Dong Hyun☆' thumb|left|280px '''Nombre: 'Dong Hyun (동현) Nombre completo: '''Kim Dong Hyun (김동현) '''Fecha de nacimiento: 21- Febrero-1989 Lugar de nacimiento: Corea del Sur Posición: '''Líder '''Estatura: 182cm Peso: - Curiosidades Especialidades: Japonés, bailar y actuar Ha sido trainer de Starship Ent. durante casi 6 años Apareció en el MV "How Dare You" y "Push Push", de Sistar. Y ha sido bailarín de respaldo para K.Will. Participó en Conduct Zero en 2006, este programa trataba de convertir a chicos de mala conducta en mejores. Hizo un CF (anuncio) para 'Popeye Chicken'. '☆Hyunn Seong☆' thumb|left|280px Nombre: '''Hyunn Seong '''Nombre completo: Yoo Hyunn Seong Fecha de nacimiento: 09-Junio-1993 Lugar de nacimiento: 'Corea del Sur '''Posición: '''Vocal '''Estatura: '- '''Peso: - Curiosidades Es el que mejor cuida de los miembros mas jovenes del grupo. Tiene una personalidad inocente y transparente. Le encanta comer, es el que come mas del grupo. Es muy bueno vocalizando. Es timido frente a las camaras. '☆Jeong Min☆' thumb|left|280px Nombre: Jeong Min (정민) Nombre completo: '''Lee Jung Min (이정민) '''Apodo: '''Mirror Prince '''Fecha de nacimiento: 02-Enero-1994 Lugar de nacimiento: Corea del Sur Posición: '''Vocalista principal '''Estatura: - Peso: '''- '''Curiosidades Ha llamado la atención por su gran parecido al actor, Yoo Seung Ho . Es muy serio, puede ser tranquilo algunas veces pero tambien es gracioso, es un poco misterioso. Es bueno tocando el piano y cantando. Los miembros del grupo dicen que es malo jugando al futbol. Tambien dicen que se mira mucho en el espejo, Minwoo dijo que se veia las 24 horas del dia en el espejo pero Young Min lo corrigio diciendo " Claro que no, las horas que duerme son las horas en las que no se ve en el espejo xD" '☆Kwang Min☆' thumb|left|280px Nombre: '''Kwang Min (광민) '''Nombre completo: Jo Kwang Min (조광민) Fecha de nacimiento: 24-Abril-1995 Lugar de nacimiento: Corea del Sur Posición: - Rapero '''(gemelo mayor) Estatura: 180cm '''Peso: - Curiosidades En 2001, actuo en un Sitcom llamado "They're Twin", junto a su hermano. Ha aparecido en dramas como: All My Love como estudiante, junto a MinWoo y su hermano gemelo, Truth Game. Aparece en el MV de Sistar "Push Push", junto con DongHyun y su hermano, Youngmin. Aparte de que también ha sido visto como bailarín de respaldo de K.Will. Algo que ha llamado la atencion es que tiene un cierto parecido con Niel de Teen Top. '☆Young Min☆' thumb|left|280px Nombre: '''Young Min (영민) '''Nombre completo: Jo Young Min (조영민) Fecha de nacimiento: 24-Abril-1995 Lugar de nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur '''Posición: -Vocalista (gemelo menor) Estatura: '''180cm '''Peso: - Curiosidades En 2001, actuo en un Sitcom llamado "They're Twin", junto a su hermano- Ha aparecido en dramas como: All My Love como estudiante, junto a MinWoo y su hermano gemelo, Truth Game. Aparece en el MV de Sistar "Push Push". Se pelea con su hermano por las bromas, los dos quieren ser graciosos pero los miembros afirman que aun asi ninguno de los 2 es gracioso. Tiene la facilidad del aegyo pero tambien de tener rabietas. '☆Min Woo☆' thumb|left|280px Nombre: Min Woo (민우) Nombre completo: '''Noh Min Woo (노민우) '''Fecha de nacimiento: 31-Julio-1995 Lugar de nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur '''Posición: '''Rapero '''Estatura: '''174cm '''Peso: 33kg Curiosidades Especialidades: Actuar, hapkido y nadar. Signo chino: '''Cerdo '''Signo zodiacal: '''Leo '''Ha participado en dramas como: Eleventh Mom (2007) , Mother (2007) . Tambien en peliculas como: 'Amnok River Flows (SBS, 2008) , Wife and Woman (KBS2, 2008) , y Sweetheart My Darling (KBS1, 2005). '''Y en MV como: '"Can't Open My Lips (2011)" y "My heartbeating (2011)" de K.Will como bailarín. ' ' '''Curiosidades Debut *El grupo revelara su proceso de debut a través de Mnet " M! Pick ". "M! Pick "es un programa de realidad que presenta novatos y comparte sus historias debut. Estrellas como SS501 pasaron por el programa. Discografia 'Discografia Coreana' 'Mini Album' Videografia thumb|right|294px|Boyfriend - Boyfriendthumb|left|290px|Water Floor - BoyFriend Videos thumb|left|290px|(Ensayos) Boyfriend - Boyfriend Galeria De Fotos 12344.PNG 218085_197116156994062_197111686994509_456184_6806896_n.jpg 206683_198837910155220_197111686994509_466356_8089576_n.jpg 207326_198838100155201_197111686994509_466357_5348909_n.jpg Noh min woo.jpg Seon Ho, YoungMin and Donghyun.jpg 5ete4t.PNG 20110523_boyfriend_concept_1.jpg 20110523_boyfriend_concept_2.jpg 65878.PNG bfriendik.jpg 20110526 boyfriend mcd 0.jpg 20110526 boyfriend bora.jpg 20110524_boyfriend_1.jpg 5cb0e42d670b3045d5f622937a5b9b4e.jpg 20110602_boyfriend_24hours_22-150x150.jpg Boysfriend1.jpg Boysfriend2.jpg Boysfriend3.jpg Boysfriend4.jpg Boysfriend5.jpg Boysfriend6.jpg Boysfriend7.jpg Boysfriend8.jpg Boysfriend9.jpg Boysfriend10.jpg Boysfriend11.jpg Boysfriend13.jpg Boysfriend14.jpg Boysfriend15.jpg Boysfriend16.jpg Boysfriend17.jpg Boysfriend18.jpg Boysfriend19.jpg Boysfriend112.jpg 248446_10150326295533782_825743781_10130702_6791057_n.jpg|Will you be my girlfriend? Boyfriend_cute_.jpg Enlaces *﻿Starship Entertainment - Agencia *Oficial Fan Cafe - Boy Friend Twitter *Twitter Ofcial - Boy Friend Facebook *Facebool - Boy Friend OFICIAL (no seguro) Facebook Fan *Facebook - Boy Friend Perú *Facebook - Boy Friend Cho Young Min (Perú) *Facebook - Boy Friend Venezuela Categoría:Kgrupos Categoría:Kpop